


The Date

by TheChroniclesofMagic



Category: The Chronicles of Magic, The Regent's Daughter
Genre: Elf, Elves, Mermaids, Mermen, Modern Magic, Multi, Orc, Orcs, Polyamory, The Chronicles of Magic - Freeform, The Date, The Regent's Daughter - Freeform, Urban Fantasy, merfolk, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChroniclesofMagic/pseuds/TheChroniclesofMagic
Summary: A date night mishap marks the beginning of a very different relationship for Ashley Johson.





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about the world where these stories come from? Visit us at our website [The Chronicles of Magic](https://www.thechroniclesofmagic.com/)

“Hey hotness,” said Wren as she walked into the common room. She ran a finger over Ashley’s neck before sitting on the couch next to her.

Ashley squirmed a bit in her seat. “Hey, Wren.” You could hear the smile in her voice. She returned to her book, barely acknowledging Wren sliding closer and leaning over her slightly.

“What are you reading?”

“Advanced Mechanics of Magic volume two by-”

“Do you ever read anything that doesn’t involve Magical Theory?” Wren blurted out, interrupting her. “I get that’s your thing and that’s fine but…I think it would be better if you had a well-rounded litany of literary knowledge.”

Ashley shot her a dirty look. Wren laughed. “Come on you know I’m right.”

She sat her book down and turned to stare Wren in the eyes. “Does Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfiction count?”

Wren made a face before answering. “…sure.”

Ashley cocked her head at her reaction. “See you don’t like when I am literarily rounded.” She picked her book back up.

“Don’t put words in my mouth. I didn’t say that it’s just a bit strange.” Her voice grew soft and sultry, “but strange is good, at least on you it is.”

Ashley sighed. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Ashley kept reading her book and Wren pulled out her phone and started playing Flappy Bird. Ashley eventually broke the silence.

“Hey you want to do something?”

Wren remained silent and intensely focused on her phone. A minute passed before she tossed her phone on the table and let out a dejected sigh.  
“Like what?” she asked before a smug smile spread across her lips. “Wait…are you finally giving into those urges to sleep with me that we both know you have? Are we turning to this game of will they won’t they into a they will reality?”

“Is sex the only thing you think about?

“Only when I’m horny.”

“Which seems like all the time.”

Wren shrugged.

“But no I mean like a date or something.”

Wren started to rub her neck at the mention of a date and her face scrunched up a bit. “Uhh…those aren’t really my thing.”

“Oh okay, well never mind. Forget I asked.” She glanced back down at her book.

Wren stared at her for a moment before speaking. “You know what let’s give it a try. It’ll probably be fun.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. So, when are we gonna do this?”

She closed her book once more and turned towards Wren. “Well, there’s this fair I use to go to when I was younger and still lived in Texas. It’s called Fright Fest. People dress up in different costumes. It’s a lot of fun and I would love some company.”

“When is it?”

“Halloween.”

“Soo…three weeks?”

“Yeah.”

Wren started to bite one of her fingernails. “You want to wait three weeks before we go on this date?”

“I mean I figured it would be fun. Plus, I swear I’ve heard you say anticipation is the best part of well…you know.

Wren clutched her heart. “Using my own words against me…oh the pain! That hurt Johnson. It really did. But okay, Halloween it is.”

“Perfect.”

\---

“Yas! Wait up,” Ashley pushed her way through the crowded hallway. She brushed against someone and her right sleeve was immediately drenched. She looked up and saw one of the merfolk shrugging sympathetically before walking off. She sighed before pushing forward.

When she finally made it up to Yas’Grish she looked down at her curiously. “You bumped into Gar did you not?” she said in that low monotone voice she often had.

“Yeah. You know it’d be really nice if like someone could make a protective bubble for the water so this doesn’t happen, but anyway where are you headed to?”

“I have to go meet the Wordgivers in thirty-three minutes but I must change. They like it when I wear the clothes of my people when we train.” She said. They walked in silence for a minute before Yas looked down at her. “Did you want to talk to me about something?”

“Actually, uh yeah I did but you don’t have time so I’ll –”

“I have the time if you do not mind me changing while we speak.”

Ashley lowered her head as heat crept up her neck. “Uh yeah n-no that’s fine.” She stuttered.

They walked up the stairs, pass three doors before coming to a stop. Yas reached for the handle and spoke some word in a language she assumed was Orcish. A blue portal appeared. Yas ushered Ashley in before following her.

Ashley glanced around the room. The room was bigger than hers, but it was the standard setup. A desk, closet space, a bathroom, a table, and minifridge. She wandered over to the table near the window as Yas walked into the closet. It had an assortment of bones, a stone bowl with what she thought was dried blood and a book that looked like it was bound in some type of skin.

Yas came out of the closet and threw the clothing she had grabbed down on her bed. It was a huge. No wonder the room had to be bigger it took up so much space. “Pretty big bed.”

“I need it otherwise my feet would hang over the bed.” She stripped down to her bra and underwear as she spoke.

‘Lace,’ Ashley thought, ‘that’s unexpected.’ She watched as her shoulder muscles strained and flexed as she raised her arms above her head and stretched. She grabbed the pants off the bed, a mixture of leather and furs, and pulled them on. She turned towards Ashley, shirt in hand. Ashley tried to keep her eyes on Yas’ face but they drifted past the red lace bra and fell on her stomach. Smooth.

“What did you want to speak to me about?” she asked as she pulled the shirt, another mixture of leather and fur, over her head.

“Oh, yeah right.” Ashley shook herself out of her momentary stupor. “Uhm…do you – do you want to go out sometime?”

“Out? Do you mean out to the forests around the Academy? That would be nice, except around the full moon that would be dange-”

“No, I mean out of the Academy. Like on a date.”

There was a pause, a moment of silence that Ashley would swear went on for hours. “I do not leave the Academy.”

There was a note of finality in her voice, but Ashley pressed forward. “Why?”

“I would scare the humans. Things would not end well.” She was bent down tying the straps on the side of her pants.

“What? No, you wouldn’t humans know you ex-”

“Knowing something exists and seeing it are not the same thing. No one has seen my kind since everyone came out to the world. I will not be responsible for the second major conflict between Orcs and Humans.”

“Second what – actually never mind. Do you know what Halloween is?” 

She was tying the straps on the side of the shirt, avoiding looking at Ashley but she shook her head.

“It’s this holiday where people dress up as monsters and all sorts of other stuff. Every year there’s a festival called Fright Fest that happens and it’s on Halloween. People will be dressed up in costumes – some might even be dressed as orcs. If you come you can pretend you’re in a costume. It’s a lot of fun and I really want you to come. It’s next Saturday so just think about it. Please.”

Yas finished tying up the straps on her clothes and looked up at Ashley. “I will think about it but I must leave now.”

Ashley nodded and headed for the door.

\---

The day had been hell. Battle Magic Instructor Hayes decided to put her through her paces on the combat fields. He chose the one that resembled your standard paintball field and started hurling different forms of elemental magic at her to see if being in a high-stakes situation would trigger some latent abilities. It didn’t.

They were out there for hours, well past the sun setting. She got back to her room with so many scrapes, bruises, and burns. She was bone tired. She turned off all her alarms, crawled into bed, and decided that she wasn’t going to get up tomorrow until she woke up. Because of that it was three hours after these were sent that she saw them:

 **Wren:** Hey what time are we leaving tomorrow?  
**Yas'grish:** I have decided to attend the Fright Fest with you. What time will we be leaving?

"Fuck." she said as she furiously typed on her phone.

 **Ashley:** GET OVER HERE.  
**Ashley:** COME ON WHAT ARE YOU DOING??  
**Ashley:** RAKSHA I AM IN CRISIS  
**Raksha:** Okay okay I'm coming...I was busy.  
**Ashley:** As best friends when one of us is in crisis the other is OBLIGATED to drop whatever or whoever they are doing and come over.  
**Raksha:** Oh whatever. If you were in the middle of...something with Wren or Yas there's no way you would drop everything unless it was life or death.

“This is life or death or worse,” Ashley said as Raksha walked through the door. She tossed her phone at her. Raksha caught it with one hand but barely and stuck her tongue out at Ashley before reading the messages.

She looked up at Ashley, shock, and disbelief written all over her face. “Oh wow. You fucked up. Like badly.”

“Thank you for that I had no idea how bad it was until you walked in here and told me that. I knew I kept you around for something.”

“Yeah, you’re right sorry.” She sat down on the bed. “What are you going to do?”

“I’ve got to cancel with one of them.”

“Yup.”

“But I don’t know who!” Ashley hopped off the bed and began pacing as she wrung her hands. “I could cancel on Wren but I’m worried she’s inherited more than just her mother’s good looks. I could wind up with a mild curse for fucking months.”

“I really doubt Wren would cur-”

“Or I could cancel on Yas but that took some convincing and I’m sure she’s only going because it’s Halloween and she can just act like she’s wearing a costume which means the next time I could convince her to leave would be a whole year from now. Fuck fuck.”

Raksha sighed. “You always miss the most obvious thing. Why don’t you sit them both down together and explain the situation? Since the date is tomorrow I suggest you do it sooner than later.” She got up from the bed and headed towards the door before throwing an offhand comment. “And that’s what you keep me around for.”

\---

“Hey come in sit.” Wren walked through the door and saw Yas sitting on the bed. She made her way over and sat down beside her.

“I’ve got to be honest this isn’t a fantasy I’ve ever had before but I’m game if she is.” Wren jerked her head towards Yas who turned and gave her a perplexed look.  
Ashley let out a dry laugh. She was pacing back and forth a bit while she wrung her hands. The pair watched her do this for a few minutes.

“Ashley.” They said in unison.

She stopped pacing. “Right okay, so I’ve got a terrible memory. It’s like the worse sometimes. I mean it’s fine when it comes to school work and stuff but like personal things like birthdays and dates. I once even forgot my own birthday and showed up to a party completely confu-”

“You’re rambling Ash,” Wren pointed out as Yas nodded in agreement.

“Yup. Okay.” She turned to look at Wren. “I asked you out to Fright Fest three weeks ago, I then forgot that I had already asked you and asked Yas out last week. You’ve both said yes and I really don’t know what to do about the situation. I talked it over with Raksha and I was trying to figure out which one of you to uninvite. I thought why not Wren but then I was a bit worried, I know who your mother is and was afraid you might give me some fucking curse for blowing you off. Then I thought why not Yas but it wasn’t as easy as with you I had to convince her and she might not say yes to something like this again –”

Wren cut her off once again.“Why can’t you take us both?”

“…You want all three of us to go on a date? Together?”

Wren laughed a little which made Ashley frown. “I forget sometimes that most humans don’t even consider that as an option. But yeah, why not? If Yas is okay with it.”

They both turned to look at Yas who had been quiet this entire time. “I do not have a problem with Wren joining us.”

“Great it’s settled. Let’s go.” Wren hopped up and grabbed Ashley by the hand leading her to the door. Ashley reached out and grabbed Yas’ and the three made their way out of the room, “By the way, I’m kind of upset that you thought I was going to curse you for canceling a date, but it’s okay though you’ll just have to make it up to me.”


End file.
